Secrets of the Mantis
Secrets of the Mantis was the fourth source book of the second edition for the Mantis Clan in the Legend of the Five Rings Roleplaying Game. This edition includes the d10 L5R playing system alongside a d20 playing system (Similar to D&D). Credits * Writting: Rich Wulf, Shawn Carman, Seth Mason, Travis Herrman, Aaron Medwin, Jed Carleton, Eric Steiger * Editor: D.J. Trindle * Creative Director: Mark Jelfo * Art Director: Jim Pinto * Graphic Designer: Steve Hough * Cover Artist: Mathiew S. Armstrong * Interior Artist: Cris Dornaus * Cartographers: Cris Dornaus, Robert Lee * Typesetter: Steeve Hough * Chief of Operations: Maureen Yaties * Brand Manager: Raymond Lau * Production Manager: Mary Valles *Playtesters: Mikel Burns, Ryan Carman, Jacobe Callahan, Jed Carleton, Jacob Chearham, Andy Cowell, Robert Dake, Joel Parker Kinstle, Chris Lesinsky, Paul Meador, Dan Moenster, Christopher Osborn, Marc Quintard, Matthew Schenck, Sam Sheddan, Cynthia Steward, Louis Veal Table of Contents Introduction (Page 4) *Chasing the Storm (1) *How to Use This Book *Customs of the Mantis Clan **Birth **Gempukku **Courtship **Superstition **War **Retirement **Funeral *History of the Mantis Clan *New Mechanics *New Courtier Abilities *Complete Mantis Feat List The Yoritomo (Page 13) *Chasing the Storm (2) The Yoritomo Provinces *Major Yoritomo Holdings **Kyuden Gotei **Toshi no Inazuma **Dojo Raiden *Minor Yoritomo Holdings **Tokigogachu **Kaimetsu-uo Seido **Maigosera Seido **Wan no Asaguroi Mizu **Village of the Grand Song **Koutetsukan Important NPCs *Yoritomo Kitao *Yoritomo Kumiko *Yoritomo Naizen *Yoritomo Komori Vassals of the Yoritomo family *The Hogosha family *The Watanabe family Yoritomo Mechanics *New Ancestors **Yoritomo **Yoritomo Furikae *Naval Battle Tables *The Yoritomo Bushi School *The Mantis Courtier School *Magic Items **Storm Bottle The Moshi (Page 33) *Chasing the Storm (3) The Moshi Provinces *Major Moshi Holdings **Tani Senshio **Kyuden Moshi **Amaterasu Seido **Matomari no Tokoro *Minor Moshi Holdings **The Library of the Fiery Centipede **Yamabushi Renshuuba Important Moshi NPC's *Moshi Jukio *Moshi Kalani *Moshi Shanegon Vassals of the Moshi family *Goraiku family Moshi Mechanics *New Magic Items **Eye of the Sun Goddess **Hand of the Sun Goddess **Ancient Fan of the Centipede *New Ancestors **Moshi Azami **Moshi Hotaru *New Spells **Dance of the Fireflies **Ride the Whirlwind The Tsuruchi (Page 51) *Chasing the Storm (Part 4) The Tsuruchi Provinces *Major Tsuruchi Holdings **Kyuden Ashinagabachi **Shaiga **Aki Mizu-umi **The Tsuruchi Records *Minor Tsuruchi Holdings **Quiet Stream Village **The House of the Brisk Wasp **Gateway Village *Extraterritorial Holdings **The Tsuruchi Estate ***in the City of the Rich Frog **The Temple of Kaze-no-Kami Important Tsuruchi NPCs *Tsuruchi Heishiro *Tsuruchi Ichiro *Tsuruchi Yutaka Vassals of the Tsuruchi family *The Kagehisa family *The Suguru family Tsuruchi Mechanics *New Ancestors **Tsuruchi Ikado **Mukami *New Feats **Blind Shot **Called Shot **Ranged Disarm *New Abilities *The Hidden Weapon *The Tsuruchi Kenkyaku *New Magic Items **Tsuruchi's Yumi The Badger and the Tortoise (Page 69) *Chasing the Storm (Part 5) Badger and Tortoise Provinces *Badger Clan Holdings **Shiro Ichiro *Major Tortoise Holdings **North Hub Village **Yoake Fusheru **Shiro Kasuga **Kin Taiyo no Gunkou *Minor Tortoise Holdings **Distant Turtle City Important NPCs *Ichiro Kihongo *Kasuga Taigen Badger Mechanics *Hideo no Oni *New Ancestors **Hida Domogu **Ichiro Mako Tortoise Mechanics *Bouishi Kasuga *New Ancestors **Kasuga Kemmei **Kasuga Haruhiro Still Water Cove (Page 81) *Still Water Cove *How to Use This Information *The Surrounding Seas *The Cove *The Caves *Still Water Cove Map Behind the Veil (Page 89) *Getting Away With It *Teeth of the Tiger **Greater Rakshasa *Blessings of the Sun *Settozai *News of the Empire The Mantis Territory Map (Page 96) Secrets of the Mantis